


禁忌关系

by supermuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermuffin/pseuds/supermuffin
Summary: 摘要：tony因为一场意外车祸被医生告知他可能有部分记忆丢失，而有关四年前被他秘密收养的特情员遗孤，他的养子peter的全部记忆都恰好在这部分，但tony全然未觉。出院后回到私人住处的tony发现房子里有个陌生男孩，而且…看起来很对他的胃口。【“你是谁？”tony挑了挑眉，看着眼前不知在想什么显然有些紧张的男孩。“mr.stark…您不记得我了吗？”“um……”tony凑近peter，用他那像融化的太妃糖一样的眼眸注视着他 “你是我的…情人？”太近了，peter能听到tony的呼吸声，还有那从未这样注视过自己的，甜蜜的眼神。鬼使神差般的，peter点了点头。】





	1. Chapter 1

chapter1 

tony从医院驾车回他那栋海边别墅时已经是晚上，公路旁的海岸线边有着闪烁的灯光，微咸的海风吹过他的发梢，带着丝丝凉意。 tony想起医生说他因为头部受到撞击，可能会出现记忆片段丢失的情况，但他目前并没有感觉到有任何不适，反而，还有一种说不出的轻松感，海风让他心情舒畅极了。 

 

happy因为那起车祸工伤让tony放了个大长假，现在正在海岛疗养。tony便自己驱车回到这幢私人住处。他把车开进车库，乘电梯上了楼。 

 

刚出电梯门tony便隐约看到客厅内有音乐的灯光。 

 

说起来，那并不能算是“客厅”，毕竟几乎从未有客人来过，这个住处十分私人。但现在它却亮着灯。tony有点儿好奇。 

 

客厅里的光源来自一盏小小的床头灯，就摆在沙发柜上。这片温暖又柔和的黄色灯光笼罩着沙发上的一个陌生男孩。tony走向窗边的沙发，这个穿着居家睡衣的男孩好像睡着了，他不自觉轻轻屏住了呼吸。 

 

男孩睡的很浅，还未等他完全靠近便醒了，张开眼的瞬间立刻跳起来抱住了他。“Mr.Stark！你回来了！”男孩的声音还带着青少年的稚嫩，但又因为刚睡醒而瓮声瓮气的。tony的心突然有种麻麻的感觉。 

 

其实tony并没有因为房子里有个陌生男孩而感到吃惊，他第一反应就是之前医生告诉他的，他丢失的记忆。况且tony对他私人住所的AI安保系统相当放心，不存在有人非法潜入的情况。那只剩下一个可能了，男孩一直住在这儿。 

 

今天是peter一个人在这栋房子里等待tony的第十三天，看到电视上“stark工业总裁tony stark意外车祸受伤”的新闻，peter担心得要命，给happy发了几百条信息，却一直没有得到回复。 

 

可peter别无他法，tony并没有给自己他的手机号。 

 

因为联系不到tony，peter只好每天都在客厅等到很晚，有时候不知不觉就睡着了，但总是睡不安稳。今晚也是一样。peter朦胧中感觉有人靠近，睁开惺忪的睡眼，便立刻惊喜地从沙发上跳下来扑到tony怀里，紧紧抱住了他。 

 

“哇哦小家伙，你真的很热情。”tony自然地回环住了他的腰。 

 

意识到自己过于激动的peter脸一红赶紧撒了手。他从前并不会和tony如此亲密，尽管他名义上是tony的养子，但tony大部分时间都在外面享受他花花公子的派对，或者在地下实验室里鼓捣他的发明。难得和他单独在一块的时候，就总以家长的名义为由，告诉他不能因为不去学校就落下功课，命令他快去好好做作业。 

 

tony一直把他当成个小屁孩。 

 

小屁孩peter一直暗暗要给自己树立一个从容沉稳的新形象，但刚刚他好像前功尽弃了…… 

 

peter一激灵从他怀里跳开，tony这才有机会看清这个小家伙，男孩的棕发看起来很柔软。在暖光下有种蜂蜜般的光泽，小鹿一样的眼神清亮天真，淡粉色的嘴唇轻轻抿着，皮肤好得过分。 

 

……god这孩子长得真的太是他的菜了。 

 

“你是谁？” tony挑了挑眉，看着眼前不知在想什么显然有些紧张的男孩。 

 

“Mr.Stark…？您不记得我了吗？” 

 

“um……”tony凑近peter，用他那像融化的太妃糖一样的眼眸注视着他，“你是我的…情人？” 

 

太近了，peter能听到tony的呼吸声，还有那从未那样注视过自己的，甜蜜的眼神。 

 

鬼使神差般的，peter点了点头。 

 

这样让人沉溺的眼神里只有自己，谁不想一头栽进这片浩瀚星海。 

 

在peter反应过来自己的举动会造成什么后果前，tony就轻轻吻了上来。唇上的柔软触感让peter瞬间大脑当机。温热的鼻息抚过脸颊，tony不断轻吻过他的嘴角唇瓣，舌头细细描绘着peter的唇线，用胡子轻轻刮蹭着他的下巴。peter感觉腾的一下脸烧了起来。 

 

tony用左手搂住peter的后颈，将他更往自己这边带，舌头也伸进了peter的嘴里，舔过他丝滑的口腔内壁。peter被亲的晕晕乎乎，他满脑子都是原来mr.stark的嘴唇这么软…舌头也是…peter第一次知道原来接吻是这种感觉，他觉得自己全身的力气都在被慢慢抽走。

 

“我以前没有教过你接吻的时候要记得呼吸吗？” 

 

“什…什么？” peter不知所措。

 

“要我现在教你吗？”tony垂下眼看着他。 

 

没等peter回答他便再次吻了上去。 

 

唇齿相贴，这次tony的吻是富有侵略性的，他强势地舔过peter口腔的每一处，两人的呼吸都有些粗重。peter能闻到tony身上特有的花香味，这味道他从前在偶尔离tony近的时候闻到过，像是雨后清新的花圃，还带着青草的香气。一开始他还不知道是从哪儿传来的，还想再好好闻闻，tony却不再给他机会。 

 

但是现在他可以闻个够了，tony把他放开后peter一头闷在了tony的肩膀上。当然还有一个原因是他现在的脸红的估计可以冒汽了。 

 

tony右手一捞，把peter托起，抱上他大腿。老天这孩子的屁股真翘，他忍不住捏了一把。两人分开时tony还坏心眼地在peter的下嘴唇咬了一口，tony看着眼前被自己吻到脸颊飞红，嘴唇上还挂着湿润水光，眼神迷茫又带了点委屈点神色的男孩。天阿他是从哪得来这么个极品宝贝的？ 

 

tony的声音有些沙哑，“kid，你可真是…awesome.” 

 

这句kid让peter瞬间清醒。 

 

天阿他干了些什么？！peter像被兜头浇了一泼冰水，全身都冷了下来。 

 

他因为自己一时的头昏脑热，骗了Mr.Stark。现在tony真的以为自己是他的情人。他们拥抱接吻，他还能清楚回忆起tony刚才的吻的感觉，从温柔湿润的，到霸道急切的，充满占有欲的吻。 

 

自己知道他们的真实关系，却放任这一切发展。并沉溺沦陷在mr.stark的怀抱里，自己真是太自私了。peter自责地想着，完全没有意识到自己现在还坐在这个男人的大腿上，以及男人两腿间存在感十分强烈的火热硬物。 

 

“你在发什么呆？”tony声音哑哑的，两手扶在男孩纤细紧致的腰上，轻轻掐了他一把。 

 

“阿，Mr…Mr.Stark，我突然有点不舒服。” 

 

“是吗 我记得刚刚有个小家伙可是热情地把舌头伸进我嘴里了。”tony装出一副思考的样子，“那个小家伙是你吗？” 

 

peter刚才冷静下来的脸又有红起来的趋势，他想起他的确那样做了，Mr.Stark的吻技太好了，他忍不住想回应。 

 

看着眼前男孩越来越红的脸，tony忍不住笑出了声。 

 

“我平时是怎么叫你的？” 

 

“peter…peter parker.” 

 

“peter.”tony揽住peter的背，把他抱在怀里。“peter parker.”tony又唤了他一声。 

 

房间很静，peter贴着tony stark的胸口，他能听到tony稍快的，一下下有力的心跳声，Mr.Stark心跳加速是因为自己吗？这样想着，peter的内心又奇异地安定了一些。

 

peter觉得自己可能需要静下来好好思考一下自己究竟是怎么想的了，他很自责，并且对mr.stark充满愧疚，他不敢想象tony恢复记忆后会怎么样，可自己却仍没有告诉tony实情，甚至连纠结一下都没有。

 

peter吸了吸气，鼻尖有些红红的。“mr.stark，我们上楼吧。现在很晚了，你刚回来需要好好休息。” 

 

tony欣然答应，但没过一会儿他就笑不出来了。 

 

两人走过旋转楼梯上了二楼，peter的房间在tony房间里侧，他径直走到自己的房间门口，转过身要和tony道晚安。 

 

“…我平时都是让你一个人睡的么？”ton一时间有些语塞。 

 

“什么？Mr.Stark.”peter还在默默头脑风暴中，并没有听清tony的话。 

 

“我是说……嗯…没什么，晚安kid.” 

 

“晚安Mr.Stark” 

 

tony目送peter进了他自己的房间。 

 

原来此休息非彼休息。

 

自己好像个急色的老流氓…tony扶额。 

 

注：peter四年前13岁 现在17岁


	2. chapter 2

chapter2

Peter一个人回到房间，有些失落地跪坐在床上。

 

刚刚发生的一切都让他有种恍惚感。像是在做梦，又像是梦境成真。

 

从前Mr.Stark只把他当小孩对待，和他在一块的时候只会谈些有关他学习和作业的事。而且Peter能感觉到Tony仿佛不喜欢自己离他太近，总是有意无意避开他的肢体接触，他为此失落了好久。

 

但现在，Mr.Stark会撑着下巴满眼笑意地看他，用宽大的手掌亲昵地搂住他的背，他焦糖色的眼睛，修剪精致的胡须，他柔软的嘴唇和湿润的吻…Peter双手捂住自己的脸，他觉得自己开始嫉妒Tony的情人了。他对每一个情人都是这样的吗？

 

没错，Peter清醒地把自己和Tony的情人分开了，因为他知道，自己得到的一切都是有保质期的。就截止到Mr.Stark恢复记忆的那天。

 

未来的某一天，他们的关系就会过期。

 

但如果永远只能和Mr.Stark保持父子关系……从前的他可能甘愿止步于此，但现在，他已经迈出了第一步，又怎么舍得轻易放弃。

 

Peter觉得自己像是被贴上了赏味期限未知的标签，他好羡慕Tony的情人，真正的情人。

 

就这样带着忧虑和甜蜜，Peter慢慢睡着了。

 

第二天。

 

和煦的阳光洒在窗边的地板上，这间过于宽敞而显得有些空旷的房间，只有一张黑色的床是主角。床上男人缓缓转醒，轻眨几下眼睛才确认这不是永远飘着淡淡消毒水味的病房。

 

车祸，失忆，住院，家里等候他的漂亮男孩。这一切都有点像一场老套而浪漫的爱情电影。从他见到Peter的那一刻起，便拉开了序幕。

 

Tony有些失笑，他坐起身，觉得似乎很久没有睡的这么好了。

 

他依稀记得从前自己夜里经常做梦，但梦的内容已经被他一并遗忘了。可第二天醒来时的感觉他还记得，心慌，失落，焦虑，还有自我厌弃。许多个那样的压抑的早晨让他快要无法呼吸。

 

他要感谢这场给了他新生的车祸。

 

Tony下床打开窗，蔚蓝的海岸和远处的天空连成一线，偶有几只白色的海鸟飞过。海风吹进来，带着窗帘布翻起一道道柔和的波浪。

 

天气真好阿，不知道隔壁那小家伙睡的怎么样。

 

Tony走出房间看到Peter的房门还关着，他犹豫着要不要喊这孩子。但还未走到Peter房门口，又觉得不对劲， 硬生生扭头掉转了方向。

 

还没到八点，把一个青春期不知过没过完的孩子从梦中喊醒……只有他爸才干得出来。

 

这事他不能做，他是二十一世纪优秀情人。Peter想睡到几点就睡到几点。

 

想着Tony转身下了楼，打电话让人送来早餐。

 

但显然Peter没打算让他在这件事上尽到优秀情人的责任，早餐刚送到时，Peter便下了楼。他穿着白色t恤和家居休闲裤，棕色的头发有点乱，显得比他实际年龄更小了。

 

“嗨kid，你起来的很及时。”

 

看到餐桌前的他Peter很惊喜。

 

“Mr.Stark，你今天不用去公司吗！”

 

“当然不，我可还是病人。”

 

病人两字让Peter有些紧张，他快步走向Tony，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

 

Tony假装严肃地点点头，指指自己的腿，示意他坐上来。Peter很听话地坐了上去，还拿手环住了他的脖子。

 

Tony把下巴搁在Peter肩膀上 ，有些含糊地嘟囔：“yesyes，但你抱抱我我就不难受了。”

 

带着些许撒娇意味的声音让Peter不禁一怔。

这也太…可爱…了吧…

 

Peter从没想过自己有一天会用“可爱”这个词形容Mr.Stark。Tony一直是自信沉着且天才得令他仰视的存在，而这样让他崇拜的Tony Stark现在在向他讨要一个拥抱。

 

他伸出手，轻轻环住Tony，然后试探性地，拍了拍这个男人的背。

 

……Peter真希望自己能永远做Tony的情人。

 

“OHMYGOSH，神之手！kid，你完全治好了我。”Tony说完还在Peter脸颊上重重亲了一下，响亮的一声啵唧让Peter不由笑出了声。昨晚一直盘旋在他心头的淡淡忧虑也随之消散了。

 

两人开始吃早餐，Peter觉得自己完全适应了Tony Stark的情人这个身份了。吃完早餐后他甚至撒娇要和Tony一起看电视。

 

fine

堂堂STARK工业总裁居然在工作日躺在沙发上看电视。

 

Tony单手枕在脑后，看着Peter点开了一档科技栏目，其实他还以为Peter会看些动画片什么的。

 

Peter光着脚把双腿搭在Tony大腿上，Tony非常自然地圈住他，形成一个类似环抱的姿势，让Peter舒服地靠着自己。

 

两人挨得很近，Peter被那股好闻的淡淡花香味包裹了。

 

从前他只想要Mr.Stark的关心，现在他得到了。可Tony给的太多，让他食髓知味，眷恋不舍，让他贪心的想得到更多。

 

他仰起头看着Tony的侧脸，Peter好像第一次光明正大地看他似的，怎么看都看不够。

 

Mr.Stark的下巴怎么能这么好看，线条利落，下颌线也非常完美，像古希腊神话里走出的的神祇。

 

Tony两眼盯着电视，但其实屏幕上的内容他一点儿也没看进去，身旁两道炽热的目光让他怀疑自己现在看起来是不是像一个今年最新款的限量乐高模型。他有点想笑，但还是紧紧绷住了嘴角，装作毫无察觉的样子。他想看看这孩子要看他看到什么时候。

 

慢慢的，Peter凑近他，Tony没动。Peter对着他的下巴近乎虔诚地吻了一下，Tony只是瞟了男孩一眼。Peter迅速别过脸去，努力装出稀松平常的样子，仿佛他以前经常这么干似的，说：“Mr.Stark的下巴真好看。”

 

Tony这才偏过脸看向Peter，“嗯？我别的地方不好看吗？”窗外的日光打在Tony的侧脸上，投下淡淡的光影。四目相对，Tony焦糖色的眼眸里在阳光下有着流转的光，过分纤长的睫毛随着眼睛轻眨而轻轻颤动着。

 

Peter心想：栽了。

他彻底栽了。

 

他深吸了口气，“…也好看。”

 

Peter有些颤抖地坐直了身体，仿佛为了让Tony相信，他小心翼翼地亲了一下这个男人的睫毛。

 

像是一只蝴蝶停在了Tony的眼睫上，痒痒的，轻轻的，蜻蜓点水一般又迅速离开。

 

可Tony怎么舍得让自己的蝴蝶飞走，他捧住Peter的脸颊，Peter棕色的湿漉漉的眼睛满是期待地看着他，像一只小狗，让Tony忍不住轻轻贴上Peter的唇。

 

让他惊讶的是，这次Peter居然主动伸出舌头舔了一口自己。

 

Peter是故意的。

 

Tony立即装出一副受惊的样子： “你干嘛，小流氓！”

 

Peter睁圆了眼，这话说的太不地道了，如果自己这样就叫流氓，那昨晚Mr.Stark干的事又叫什么？Peter脸有点红，不知道是气的还是羞的。

 

想到这Peter给自己壮了壮胆，反驳道：“你可比我流氓多了！”

 

“是啊。”

 

他没想到Tony承认得如此之快，如此之坦诚。他一时间又不知道该说什么了。

 

Tony继续说道：“我还能更流氓。”

 

Tony把手从PeterT恤下摆伸了进去，沿着他背脊的中线向上滑，轻抚过他的腰腹，Peter身体忍不住轻颤，不由攥紧了Tony的衬衫。Tony把脸凑到他脖颈旁，却停住什么也没干。他仿佛有意在逗Peter，只是在他耳边粗重地呼吸着。

 

天，Peter宁愿他干点什么，这个老狐狸，Peter有些悲愤。温热潮湿的气流就喷在自己耳边，这让他更紧张了。

 

这时Peter感觉一个温软的物体贴上了自己的耳垂，亲了一口。再缓缓移到耳廓，最终停住，舔进了他耳朵里边。Peter感觉头皮一麻，像一股电流连着他的耳道，再流向后颈。Tony的舌头在他耳腔内进出舔弄着，老天，Peter感觉自己脑袋里已经不受控制地出现一些不该出现的画面了。

 

Tony在他耳边轻轻喘息，“这是你想要的吗，kid.”

 

听感无限放大，湿漉漉的水声让Peter更为敏感。客厅的明亮光线让他羞耻地用手臂盖住眼睛，用略带哀求的语气低声说：“Mr.Stark，我们能去房间吗？我想去你房间。”

 

Sure，你要早点说，昨晚就可以去。

 

Tony托住他的屁股一把将他抱了起来，Peter轻呼一声用腿夹住了他的腰。

 

“Good boy，看来你已经很熟练了。”

 

没等Peter反应过来Tony指的是什么并为自己辩解一下，他已经被Tony抱着抵在房门上狠狠堵住了嘴唇，Tony用舌头霸道地撬开Peter的牙齿，探了进去，肆意舔舐着他口腔每一个角落。

 

这是个搜肠刮肚般的吻，Tony想自己从未这么疯狂地吻过一个人。Peter被亲的快要窒息，来不及咽下的口涎滑落到他下巴上，眼神迷离地看着面前的男人。

 

其实只是一个吻，在Tony这种见惯了大风大浪的人面前应该是不值一提的，但他现在却已经硬得不行了。

 

Tony气息不稳地将Peter抱去床上，拉上了窗帘，屋内的光线顿时暗了下来。Peter被揉乱的t恤露出一截又细又白的腰肢，在隐隐丛窗帘透出的光线下，有着细腻的釉质光泽。Peter主动将自己的t恤脱下，露出一对白皙的肩膀和匀称的胸腹线条。这幅身体肌理匀称，线条流畅，但腰肢和脚踝又十分纤细，还带着点少年的脆弱感。

 

一副完美的用来做爱的身体。

 

Tony俯身吻过Peter的锁骨，留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，他一只手按住Peter的腰侧，另一只手朝男孩身下探去。

 

Peter因为紧张忍不住想要合拢双腿，但被Tony抵住了。他轻轻抚过男孩大腿内侧，想让他放松一些。

 

“乖孩子，把腿张开。”

 

Peter不会拒绝他。Tony一路摸到Peter隐秘的后穴，他试探性的触碰了一下，感觉到身下男孩隐忍的轻颤。

 

“kid，每次我们做爱你都这么紧张吗？”

 

“……………………”

Peter什么也说不出来。他总不能说，  
不，Mr.Stark，这是我们第一次做爱。

 

没等到Peter的回答，Tony拿过床头柜的护手霜， 家里根本没有润滑剂…他昨晚就发现了。这让他很不理解，他们以前做爱难道都不用这个？还是用完了没买？

 

他挤出一些膏体在手上，他觉得他们一定是很久没做了，Peter的后穴紧涩得他插进一根手指都很困难。

 

他慢慢向里推进着，Peter十分紧张，甬道不由自主地绞紧了收缩着。Tony安抚地吻着他的额头，鼻尖，等到Peter身体放松下来，才插入第二根手指。

 

Peter这时已经感觉那儿有些涨了，他余光瞄到Tony的性器，不禁感到有些绝望，这真的能进去吗…似乎感受到身下男孩的情绪，Tony左手抚慰着Peter的性器，直到Peter的前端渐渐抬起了头，嘴里也流泻出断断续续的隐忍的呻吟，再缓缓探入第三根。

 

Peter的身体被温柔但强硬地打开，他抱紧了Tony的背，好像这样能让他好受一点。直到Peter体内终于能顺利容纳三根手指的抽送，Tony抽出了手指，蓄势待发的性器抵在了Peter经过扩张而湿软了一些的穴口。Peter觉得那东西硬得像铁，又烫得吓人，那感觉和手指完全不一样。他下意识身体想要收紧，却猝不及防地被Tony插入了前端。

 

好疼。  
Peter脑中跳出这个词。

 

私处的褶皱被扩张到极限，太大了…真的…Peter倒吸着气，平坦紧致的腹部不断起伏着。身体被完全打开的感觉并不好受，何况那根凶器还在一点点慢慢推进。他知道Tony现在一定也很不好受，他想让Tony舒服，想试着放松自己动身体，让Tony能进入得更加顺利。可这真的很难。

 

尽管一直在忍耐，但Peter还是忍不住哭了。

 

Tony发现了男孩的眼泪，Peter哭了，但没有发出一点声音，只是眼泪浸满了眼睫，再顺着眉梢鬓角大滴流下，让Tony心都化成一汪水。

 

他停了下来，轻轻俯身舔去Peter的泪水。  
“kid，要不我们今天先不做了？”

 

“不好。”Peter绝对不会同意，万一明天他们的保质期就到了怎么办？像是在表达自己的抗拒，更用力地抱紧了Tony的肩。

 

Tony不由失笑，这孩子怎么能这么可爱，自己从前一定也爱惨了他。

 

考虑到他们太久没做了，Tony进的很小心，几乎进三分又退两分，终于慢慢将自己的性器全部插入。甬道的火热紧致让他太阳穴突突地跳着，但他只是嵌在里面没有动，他在等Peter适应。

 

Peter发际鼻尖有密密的汗，眼睛也紧紧闭着。

 

“kid，看着我。”

 

Peter顺从地张开了眼，氤氲着水汽的眼睛里有着委屈，还有一些其他Tony读不懂的东西。

 

“还疼吗？”

 

Peter摇了摇头。

 

Peter确实觉得不那么疼了，但特别涨。他能甚至能清晰地感受到柱身的脉搏跳动，自己的身体被填的满满的，那玩意真的太大了，涨得他难受。

 

直到Tony开始轻轻抽送，Peter感受到一种奇异的从身体内部传出的酥麻感，这种感觉非常奇妙，仿佛是从他里面传到腰部，再通过脊髓传到大脑。一丝一缕的，他想抓又抓不住。Tony加快了抽送的频率，快感像是潮水般渐渐上涌，当擦过Peter体内一点时，Peter的腰不受控制地弹了一下，他用力抓住Tony的肩。

 

“阿…！怎么回事Mr.Stark，刚刚我…”

 

“是这里吗？”

 

没等Peter说完Tony便将性器抽出又立即重重插了进去。而且坏心眼地每次都往那个地方撞。

 

“kid，你里面好热。”Tony声音低哑地在他耳边轻轻吐着气。Peter被撞得哽咽不止，腰部反复挺起又落下。他无意识地想躲避，那灭顶的快感让他快要承受不住。他感觉自己被抛上了浪端又落下，一潮又一潮。Peter断断续续的呻吟每一个声调都挠在Tony的心上，淫靡得令人心颤。

 

略有些空旷的房间让两人身体碰撞的声音更为明显，Peter被顶到床头，又被Tony给拽回来。他紧紧按住Peter的腰，换着角度插他。Peter大腿紧紧夹住Tony的胯骨，他像条垂死挣扎的鱼，整个人都快要溺毙在那陌生的情欲里。

 

Tony看着Peter潮红的脸，发际密密的汗，为了克制呻吟而咬住的唇，氤氲着水汽迷茫地看着他的眼神。这些都是自己的……这让Tony深深着迷，自己会忘记他真是全天下最奇怪的事了。

 

终于Peter感到大腿内侧一阵无意识地痉挛，他的身体不住地战栗着，贴着Tony腹部的性器流出白浊，溅到Tony的腹肌上，又缓缓顺着人鱼线流下。高潮时他几乎不能呼吸，他好像直接被插射了…这个意识让peter想钻进被子里再也不看tony，可他身体已经软的没有一丝力气了。

 

“kid，你射了我一身，怎么办阿。”tony的语气甚至是十分正经的，这个男人真的太过分了。

 

可Peter没有力气回应，他闭着眼睛大口大口地喘息，白皙的胸膛剧烈起伏着。他还沉溺在高潮的韵律中，这种感觉太陌生太让人沉迷，甚至让他有些害怕了。

 

但Peter体内依然火热的坚硬昭示着Tony并没有结束，他把男孩抱了起来，放到自己腿上，由下往上地干他。“阿！”Peter发出一声惊叫，这个姿势姿势让Peter被顶到一个前所未有的深度，而且一下比一下深，匮乏的性经验让他产生一种自己要被顶穿了的错觉。

 

Peter受不住了，他甚至腿软的夹不住Tony的腰。“不行，呜，Mr.Stark，太深了…”Peter带着哭腔的求饶却让Tony忍不住动作越来越过分。他被顶得哽咽不止，生理性的泪水流了满脸。黑色的丝绸床单衬得Peter皮肤更白，胸口颈项的吻痕也更加明显。房间满是浓得化不开的空气和喘息。Tony看着被自己弄的乱七八糟的男孩，心想这次还是放过他吧。他忍不住咬了一口Peter的下巴，在最显眼的地方留下自己的印记。

 

Tony加快了抽动的频率，然而在高潮的前夕他才发现自己完全忘了戴套这回事，Peter看起来已经累的不行，他想要抽出来射在外面，Peter却像知道他的意图，搂住了他的脖子不让他离开。

 

“怎么了kid.”Tony深吸了口气问道。

 

Peter脸红得快要滴血，明明已经筋疲力尽，却抬起身贴在Tony耳边颤抖地说道：“Daddy，射在我里面。”

 

…………

甬道被滚烫的精液灌满，两人都因为这灭顶的快感战栗着。这是第一次Tony不受控制地射了出来。

 

他吻向他的男孩，“GOD，我快要死在你身上了。”


	3. 第三章

这些日子他们每天都做爱。Peter在快高潮的时候越来越喜欢喊他daddy，一声比一声大。无论是Peter释放后带着鼻息的软糯的奶音还是被插到忍不住哭泣但仍然抬起手臂朝自己索吻的姿态，都让Tony深深沉迷。

 

今天的雨断断续续下了一天，温度有些低。

 

Tony看着对面正在吃饭的男孩，Peter今天穿了一件黑色套头卫衣，看起来就像一个刚下课的高中生。说实话，在床上用力干他的时候，看着那张显的过于稚嫩却又被自己操到布满红潮的脸，自己的确会有些罪恶感。

 

只能说Peter长得确实太显小了。

 

然而这位小朋友并没有发现Tony在看自己，他吃的很认真。舀过一大勺巧克力布丁放进嘴里，连嘴唇上沾到甜点上的巧克力酱都不知道。

 

Tony伸出手擦过他的嘴唇。Peter先是一愣，随即便没有任何犹豫地就着他的手指舔了一圈，柔软的舌头舔过粗糙的指腹，巧克力酱被全数舔净。

 

没等Tony抽回手，Peter便又含住了他的手指，细细从指尖舔到指缝才满意地离开。

 

老天，怎么会有人用这么一张纯情的脸做这么色情的事，还这么自然？就像这一切都是平常且合理的，而自己却想在餐桌上干他，把他的腿架在自己肩上，把他的卫衣掀开，露出他又细又白的腰，让他哭着向自己求饶…

 

真是要命，Tony揉了揉眉心。他得去洗个澡冷静一下了，他们今早才做过…自己不能这么不知节制，Peter还在长身体。

 

“宝贝，我先回书房了，还有些工作要做。”他站起身弯腰在Peter脸颊落下一吻，“你慢慢吃。”

 

洗了个凉水澡后Tony觉得好多了，他来到书房处理着公司发来的文件。按理说他的“养伤期”早就过完了，但回公司的时间被他一推再推。因为想到这个小家伙一个人在家等他一整天的画面他就心突突地疼。

 

不过没等他再想下去，思绪被门边一声轻响打断。

 

Peter小心翼翼地探了半个身子进来。他刚洗完澡的样子。头发上还有着湿漉漉的水汽。

 

“我能进来吗Mr.Stark？”

 

“当然可以。”

 

Peter穿着家居睡衣，手上还拿了一本书。轻快地向他跑过来。这身睡衣让Tony想起了他刚从医院回来，见到这孩子的第一天。

 

他想他从看到Peter的那眼起就重新爱上了他。可能有的感情已经随着记忆沉淀在骨血里，成了习惯，永远不会随着记忆的消失而不见。

 

Tony看着在自己身边站定的Peter。

 

“Mr.Stark，我可以坐在你旁边看书吗？”

 

“sure，过来kid，你可以坐在我腿上。”

 

Peter几乎是雀跃地跳了上来。

 

Tony把他抱在侧坐在自己腿上，Peter小腿搭在办公椅的扶手上，姿势非常安逸。他开始认真地就着上次夹了书签的地方接着阅读。

 

Tony却觉得自己有些难以专心了，他鼻尖始终有一股清新的香气萦绕着，是Peter的头发散发着的淡淡洗发水香味，Tony视线忍不住被他有些低的睡衣领口吸引，那儿有不少他今早留下的痕迹，还有一些颜色更浅的更早的吻痕。星星点点的，在他白皙的肌肤上尤为明显。

 

Tony的喉结动了一下，他感觉有点悬。

 

“kid…我觉得你可能需要换个姿势。”Tony出声提醒道。

 

Peter正沉浸在书中紧张的情节里，他应了一声，“好的Mr.Stark.”。说完扭了扭屁股，这就算是换了个姿势了。

 

“OK，fine，别再动了。”Tony放下手边的文件，举起自己的手。

 

Peter这时才发现有点不对劲，他回过神来，感觉有个硬物抵在自己大腿根，而且烫的吓人。

 

“对…对不起，Mr.Stark…我不知道，我不是故意的。”

 

这下可不能再怪他了，谁叫Peter总是变着法子勾引他。

 

“我接受你的道歉。”Tony像是彻底放松了一般，惬意地靠在了椅背上。但Peter腿根的炙热提醒着他，Tony没那么好说话。

 

“但你要替我把它解决了。”

 

果然……  
好吧。

 

Peter抿着嘴唇两手捏了捏衣角，脱下长裤，露出两条匀称纤细的腿，虽然有些害羞，他还是把内裤也一并脱了下来，还好衬衫式睡衣的下摆勉强遮住了他的下身，让他不至于太难堪，毕竟Mr.Stark现在穿的十分……正常。

 

他迈开两条笔直的腿，跨坐在Tony身上。衣摆盖住了隐私部位，Tony什么也看不到。但Peter光裸的，饱满挺翘的双臀就紧紧贴着自己，这感觉比直接的视觉冲击更撩人心弦。他的手抚过Peter的大腿，看着男孩的眼神简直是柔情蜜意。但说出的话显然不太善良，“自己扩张。”

 

他递过一瓶润滑液。

 

“什……什么”Peter被动地接过这瓶东西，他细嫩敏感的部位和衣料摩擦着，Peter有点难堪地咬着下唇，耳朵红的快要滴血，求助似的看向Tony。

 

“oh，我不能帮你，kid。这可是我们说好的，对吗？”

 

他们什么时候说好了？Peter有些欲哭无泪。他觉得自己好像并没有答应他，但男人的声音就像是迷魂药。而他要做一个守信用的好孩子。

 

他低下头，有些颤抖地蘸了一些润滑液，晶莹的液体顺着他的手指缓慢下滑，在指尖凝成一滴，摇摇欲坠。

 

Peter微微抬起身，把中指插了进去。

 

这其实并不算一件太困难的事，但感觉很怪，他自己的手指在他身体里，肠道内的热度让他有些不知所措，并且因为过于紧张他的身体紧紧夹着那根手指，想再挤入第二根手指却怎么也掌握不到要领。

 

“不是这样。你太心急了孩子，扩张是两个动作，抽和插。”Tony像是在欣赏他表演一样，甚至悠闲地用手掌撑住一边脸歪着头看他，“你知道怎么抽插吗？就像我平时干你那样。”

 

过于直白的下流话让Peter整张脸都红了，他忍不住闭紧眼睛，看着Tony的脸做这件事让他觉得自己脑袋都要烧坏了。

 

Peter缓缓抽出手指，再插了进去，反复多次，身体终于慢慢适应，他的穴口已经被润滑剂弄得湿成一片，进出容易了许多。终于能纳入第二根手指。

 

这感觉真的很奇怪，就像自己在操自己。Peter暗暗想着。

 

Tony看着Peter的动作，明明这么青涩缺却比最熟练的撩拨更能引起人的欲望，他不禁开始怀疑自己突发奇想的坏心眼到底是在捉弄Peter还是捉弄自己了，他实在高估了自己对这孩子的自控力，他想立即就狠狠插进那湿软的隐秘入口。

 

终于勉强能进入三根手指，Peter全身都泛起一层淡淡的粉色，他真的已经到极限了，急急抽插了几下便大功告成似的拿了出来。这整件事对他来说实在是太羞耻了，他在Mr.Stark面前给自己扩张，好让Mr.Stark能顺利插进他的身体。天阿，光是想想都让他脸红到冒烟。何况Tony的眼神对他来说仿佛实质，他觉得自己全身每一个毛孔都处于极度敏感的状态。而他竟然做完了。

 

“kid，把腰抬起来。”Tony提出了更过分的要求。“我想看。”

 

Peter觉得自己的脑袋显然已经被烧坏了，他羞耻但顺从地抬起腰，好让男人能看的更清楚。

 

大腿间的一片旖旎风光一览无遗，淡粉色的入口粘着晶莹的液体，被Peter生疏的动作反复蹂躏的穴口可怜兮兮地绽放了一点，淫靡得令人心颤。

 

Tony的喉结动了动，他拉过Peter的手放在自己裆部。

 

“继续。”

 

Peter已经能感受到那烫手的热度。他轻轻解开上边的纽扣，拉下拉链。粗硬的性器立刻就跳了出来，Peter抬起身一手扶住Tony的性器一手抱住Tony的肩膀，努力把自己的身体一点点下压。

 

本以为会很顺利，但这并没有Peter想的那么简单。不过是进入了前端Peter就不行了。

 

“对不起…Mr.Stark，这真的很难…”男孩的声音已经染上哭腔，Peter边下沉身体边看着还有大半截在自己身体外的Tony的性器，倒吸了口气 “我做不到……”

 

“hey kid，你答应了我的。”虽然Tony感觉自己硬得发疼，他已经能感受到Peter体内的湿软和热度，恨不得立刻将整根性器狠狠顶进去。但他看到男孩脸上极力忍耐的表情，红到滴血的耳朵和发际密密的汗，Tony突然觉得忍耐都是值得的。

 

Peter不得不往两人相连的部位抹了更多润滑剂，一点点往下蹭着，耳边是Tony尽力压抑的沉重呼吸声。

 

终于他沉下心，握紧Tony的肩，用力坐了下去。

 

身体的重量让Peter一下坐到最底，他不由发出一声痛苦的闷哼。太深了。

 

Tony完全被那火热紧致的甬道包裹了起来，他深深叹了口气，快感让他头皮发麻。

 

Peter的动作仍然显得非常生疏，他甚至不知道自己下一步该怎么做，该怎么摆动自己的腰臀。

 

Tony一边轻轻向上挺动一边用手引导着他，直到安静的房间里满是噗呲的水声。peter吞吐他的动作也越来越流畅。

 

他喜欢和Peter这样面对面的姿势，这样可以看到Peter脸上的每一个细微的表情，被他进入时的微微颦眉，被插到控制不住地大叫，高潮时的失神和哀求快被自己弄坏时的脆弱。

 

终于两人泄了出来，Tony并没有从Peter身体里抽离，只是餍足地抱住他，没说话。

 

外面的雨突然下得很大，在屋内也能清楚听到雨水拍打玻璃的声音，刚经过一场性事的房间里满是情欲的气味，浓得化不开。Peter靠在Tony怀里，这缱绻的温柔乡。

 

安静突然被一阵电话铃打破，是Tony的手机，让Peter没想到的是Tony看了眼屏幕，就直接接了起来。

 

“哇哦，嗯……恭喜……”

 

Peter不由紧张地夹紧了身体，居然在和人打电话的时候也不拿出来，Peter心下还没来得及委屈，却发现自己体内的硕大重新抬起了头。Peter忍不住想叫却又不敢叫出声。

 

Tony边有一句没一句地和对方聊着边坏心眼地一下一下的从下往上顶他。刚高潮完Peter的身体仍然很敏感，他只得捂住自己的嘴，防止呻吟从嘴里流泄出来。

 

直到Tony挂了电话，Peter第一件事就是放下手，恨恨地用力咬了一口Tony的喉结。

 

Mr.Stark太坏了。


	4. 第四章

这章是Tony的番外，

【时间在Tony失忆之前！】

【意外车祸前！】

 

chapter4

 

最近一直在下雨，空气都是潮湿的。Tony倚在阳台抽烟，烟雾顺着他的吐息升腾，又被打散在雨里。

 

 

烟盒上次打开后忘了合上，烟草也有一种潮湿的味道。这感觉并不是很好，但他还是一根接着一根地抽着。其实他很久没抽烟了，或者说早就戒了。

 

可最近的事让他焦虑到不得不重新拿起了烟盒。

 

 

他昨晚又梦到Peter了。

 

 

从那晚开始，这已经是他第三次梦到自己的养子，Peter被自己压在身下，张开腿被自己操得满面潮红，他哭泣喘息，哀求拒绝，眼波满是泪水地望着自己，自己却把他的腰握得更紧，插得更深。

 

 

尽管这是只个梦。

 

 

可早上醒来后，在所有的不安和心慌之下，还有一点点失落，一点自己想努力忽略却又愈发明显的失落。

 

 

没错，他害怕这个梦，却又期待它。

 

 

他发现自己真的对Peter存着这样的想法，他想占有Peter，想让他澄澈的双眼因为自己染上情欲的水光。

 

 

所以当Tony第二天面对Peter的时候，眼前小鹿一样清澈的双眼和梦中那双眼角湿红的泪眼重合，Tony觉得自己糟透了。

 

这让Tony陷入了更深的自我厌恶里。

 

 

他不知道除了烟草还有什么能让在清醒的状态下麻痹自己的神经的东西。

 

 

Tony不由回想起那个，让他发现自己对Peter的感情早已变质的夜晚。

 

———————————————————

（回忆分割线）

 

 

“Mr.Stark…外面雨好大…你还在公司吗？”Tony接到Peter打来的电话时，他正在一个向他暗送秋波的棕发褐眼的甜心床上。

 

 

“在…我还在。”其实Tony不知道自己为什么要撒谎，但他下意识就这样说了。

 

 

身边的棕发女郎在解自己的衬衫扣子，Tony不知道自己从什么时候开始喜欢这种类型的了，明明自己从前更偏爱金发的。

 

 

“外面…一直打雷，daddy…我害怕…”Peter的声音有些轻颤。

 

 

Tony不由怔了一下。

 

 

“……kid你藏在被子里，捂住耳朵，我马上就回来。”Tony挂了电话。

 

 

身旁的女人以为这只是对小孩的敷衍安慰，伸出纤细的手臂就要勾住Tony的脖子，却被Tony推开了。

 

 

“很抱歉，你也听到了，我得走了。”Tony坐在床沿系领带。

 

 

床上的女人一脸难以置信，这是她第一次被这种理由拒绝。但男人显然是认真的。

 

 

Tony一路上把车开得飞快。他一心只想立马飞回家，他甚至一路小跑着上了电梯，安静的客厅里只能听到自己有些粗重的呼吸声。

 

 

这让他突然意识到，自己是不是太着急了。

 

 

只是打雷而已，只是Peter给他打了个电话而已，

 

只是…Peter突然地叫了他一声daddy而已。

 

 

这声daddy让Tony有种如梦初醒的感觉。

 

 

其实Peter从不太这么喊他，可能是来到自己身边的时候已经是个大小孩了，Peter更多的时候总是喊他Mr.Stark。

 

 

Tony边想着边往Peter的房间走去，他走的有些慢，直到终于在Peter房间门口站定。

 

 

他抬起手想要敲门，但就在手指要扣上门的时候，门突然从里面被打开了。Peter向他扑了个满怀。

 

 

他看着Peter向他张开双臂，搂住他的脖子，跳到自己身上，把脸埋在自己脖颈边。那一秒好像一切都好像变成了慢镜头。

 

“Mr.Stark，你回来了。”

 

“……我回来了。”Tony不得不用双手托住Peter的屁股防止他掉下去。Tony这才发现，Peter确实不再是个小孩了。他四肢变得修长，臀部柔软而有弹性，身体肌理也匀称而紧致。

 

 

这个发现让Tony一时间觉得手掌有些烫。

 

 

“Mr.Stark，你身上有香水的味道。”Peter没有抬头，在他颈边闷闷地说。

 

 

Tony有点尴尬，他想着要怎么解释自己之前干什么去了。Peter却没有要问下去的意思。而是再往Tony脖颈边凑了凑。

 

 

香水味盖过了Tony身上原本的好闻的味道，Peter一直想知道那是什么味道，好不容易有了机会可以光明正大地闻一闻，却被这讨厌的香水味盖住了大半。

 

 

他用鼻子贴上去使劲蹭了蹭Tony的脖子，却闻也闻不出来。

 

 

Peter柔软的头发蹭着Tony的皮肤，呼吸就打在Tony耳边，轻轻的，痒痒的。

 

 

Tony觉得身体一激灵。他像才想起什么一样，抱着Peter大步走向床边，把他放了下来。

 

 

屋里的灯光很暗，温暖的一盏铬黄色灯光在Peter脸上投下暧昧又模糊的光影。Peter长得真的很好看，他的眼神软绵绵地看着自己，配上屋外淅沥的雨声，Tony那一瞬间有些不知道自己是谁，也不知道Peter是谁了。

 

 

一道闪电划过，将出神的Tony拉回了现实，要打雷了。

 

 

Peter第一反应是抱住了Tony的腰，Tony则用手捂住了Peter的耳朵。

 

 

“轰隆——！”一声惊雷响过，peter抱紧了他，脸埋在他腰腹上，雷声过后也没放开。

 

 

“Mr.Stark，您再陪我一会儿好么。”

Peter抬头看他，下巴抵在他小腹上，仰着头看他，像一只可怜又可爱的小狗，眼睛湿漉漉的。Tony怎么忍心拒绝，他也没有理由拒绝。

 

 

等Peter睡着之后再离开好了。

 

 

Peter躺进了温暖的被窝里，棕发散在松软的枕头上。Tony则坐在床边的椅子上，一只手握住Peter的手，轻轻包住了它。

 

 

安静的房间只能听见外面的雨声和Peter逐渐变得绵长的呼吸声。

 

 

但Tony却还没走。他侧过头，把下巴搁在Peter的床上，静静地看着Peter，由着时间一分一秒过去，他想着，再看一小会儿，马上就离开，但这一小会儿在不知不觉中被拉长，Tony竟也睡着了。

 

 

Peter被窗边噼啪的雨滴声扰醒时天还没亮，他睁开惺忪的睡眼，眨了几下眼睛，确认Mr.Stark真的还在他身边。他一下也不敢动了，怕吵醒Tony。

 

 

Peter仔仔细细地看着Tony，仿佛平时没有这个机会似的。Tony的脸离自己好近，他眼睛阖着，睫毛柔和地垂下。Peter又往前凑了点，他能听见Tony均匀的呼吸声。Peter用视线描绘着Tony的轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，每个部位都非常完美。Peter忍不住用手指点了一下Tony的鼻尖，接着是短短的胡须，往下滑，指腹擦过Tony的嘴唇时，Peter像是被什么烫到一般Peter立马缩回了手。

 

 

他的目光被Tony的嘴唇牢牢吸引着。

 

 

如果现在，亲他一口，他会知道吗？

 

 

Tony睡得不算安稳，他做了一个梦。梦里的Peter边喊他daddy边亲他，亲他的唇角，亲他的眼皮，亲他的鼻尖，小鸡啄米似的一下一下，却就是不吻上他的嘴唇。这又轻又肉的吻却让他内心奇异地产生一点急切的感觉，他想要捧住Peter的脸，不让他再乱动，好让自己能吻住那片唇。可手一动却张开了眼睛，原来自己在做梦……

 

 

Tony直起身，看着就在自己身边的Peter的那张小小的脸，他快有些分不清现实和梦境了。

 

 

自己居然想要吻自己的养子。他一定是疯了，他不能再在这待下去了。

 

 

—————————————————————

（回忆结束的分割线）

 

 

烟盒里所有的烟都抽完了，Tony还倚在阳台上。直到身后有脚步声传来，是Peter。

 

 

“Mr.Stark，你怎么开始抽烟了？”

 

 

从前Tony可能会和Peter贫两句嘴，但现在他只是说：“这和你没关系，作业写了吗？”

 

 

Tony侧着头玩着打火机，他不敢看男孩有些黯淡下来的眼睛。如果可以，他甚至想落荒而逃。

 

 

在梦里对男孩强迫的性事让他害怕自己会真的对Peter做出什么，Peter不知道自己对他存的那些罪恶的，深埋心底的龌龊念头。

 

 

如果被Peter知道了，那双永远闪着光的眼睛里也只会剩下恐惧和厌恶。

 

 

Tony不敢继续想象了。

 

 

他多希望自己能像从前那样没有顾忌地抚过他的脸颊，哪怕只是像对小孩那样轻轻掐一把，揉揉他的头发。

 

 

可他不敢。他越想就越不敢，即使那些正常接触他都不敢再做了。这一切都让Tony感到压抑，太压抑了。

 

 

“Mr.Stark，你怎么了，你脸色很差。”Peter说着伸出手想探Tony的额头。

 

 

Tony迅速往旁边挪了一步躲开了，看到Peter的手尴尬地停留在半空中，他才发现自己反应过激了。

 

 

“Sorry，我是说，我心情不太好。”

 

 

看着Peter失落地放下的手，低垂的眼眸，Tony的心里自责难过却无可奈何。

 

 

Tony觉得自己可能快疯了，他无法再做到和Peter以正常的父子关系相处，也无法正视自己对Peter的感情。他只能麻痹自己，疏远Peter，逃避他，以杜绝这孩子被自己伤害的一切可能。

 

 

“晚上不回来了。”Tony拿起外套出了门，不去看身后那双委屈的眼神。

 

 

所以Tony永远也不会知道，那天晚上，每一口一触即离的吻都是Peter亲的。

 

也不会知道他离开房间后，Peter颤抖着微微睁开的双眼和羞红的脸。


	5. Chapter 5

秋天静悄悄地离开，不知不觉冬天已经完全到来。

 

 

太阳藏在大片大片的红霞身后，絮状的云也显得暧昧且模糊，被金红色的落日投下成片的光影。

 

Tony以前从没仔细观察过纽约傍晚的天空，像这样看着斜阳徐徐落下，什么也不干，只是看着它，想着Peter现在在干什么，是否也在看这片天空，和他有同样的感觉。

 

stark大厦高层会议室，坐在长桌顶头边的男人正侧着头对着窗户出神。

 

“………boss，sir？”

 

“嗯？什么？”Tony面不改色地转过头。

 

“boss，我们需要您的意见。”一个身穿灰蓝色职业套裙的女人说。她刚用投影仪做完一个汇报演讲，正等着他发表观点。

 

然而Tony一个字也没听进去。

 

“很好。”Tony用两根手指撑住下巴，装出思考了一两秒的样子，“我是说，很好就是我的意见。”如果很好能算作一种意见的话。

 

不顾一大桌子面面相觑的人，Tony摆摆手，“就这样，散会。”他理了理西装，第一个走出了会议室。

 

此刻Tony的心情可以称得上是雀跃的，伴随着脚步都很轻快，他让人排队买了全纽约最好吃的甜甜圈带给Peter，现在正要回办公室取。他终于可以回家了。

 

为什么才一天他就能那么想他。

 

早上临走前他忍不住让Peter在他下巴上亲了一下又一下。直到Peter气得埋怨他的胡子好扎嘴，他才憋着笑出了门。

 

由于昨晚Happy的电话，他的装病计划被强制宣布告一段落，Tony道了恭喜并被迫答应第二天就去公司。他再装下去估计私人电话都要被打爆了。

 

或许他可以考虑换个换个号码？

 

真不错，回去就这么干。

 

Happy跟在Tony身后，他仍不知道为什么早上他老板一到公司就脸很臭的样子，还问他“马尔代夫不好玩吗？”。

 

当然好玩。可班还是要上的。

 

“这家店生意真是太好了，我到那的时候……”他边念叨边递给Tony一个米色纸袋，里边装着一盒四种味道的大号甜甜圈，然而话没说完他就被Tony系得很规整的领带上方的皮肤吸引了注意，那儿的有个浅红色的印记，小小一圈，是个浅浅的却很清晰的齿痕。

 

老天，他就顶着这么个性暗示的痕迹开的会？不，这简直可以说得上是“性明示”了。

 

Happy比了比自己脖子，“这又是哪只小野猫咬的？这也太明显了！你居然就由着人家咬在脖子上一口，要知道总裁的个人形象直接影响到公司形象，我们也得适当注意一下，不要再被人写出一年十二个月的杂志封面女郎这种新闻……”

 

“wait wait，你胡说些什么。”Tony被Happy连珠炮弹似的长句打了个措手不及，他想起昨晚Peter气呼呼的那一口，忍不住又摸了摸自己的脖子。“这叫甜蜜证明，我已经进入一段稳定关系了，那些新闻已经是过去式，而且以后都不会再有了。”Tony一脸认真对Happy说道。

 

虽然这话有些不像从Tony Stark嘴里说出来的，但这的确是他的真实想法。他看着Happy瞧着自己的震惊的眼神，心想这就让他这么惊讶了，他还没说自己想要共度后半生的“小野猫”比他小多少岁…

 

看来他要想想怎么开口才能让这听起来自然点了。但喜欢就是喜欢，他不会让年龄成为他们之间的阻碍。Tony靠在办公桌前边把着玩上面的反重力模型边想着，GOD他以前怎么没发现这玩意这么碍眼。

 

“谁？我怎么不知道？我才多久没回来你就进入一段稳定关系了？”Happy很好奇他不在的这大半个月里到底发生了什么，让Tony遇上他了的“今生挚爱”。

 

“Peter，我没跟你说过吗？”Tony走到了沙发旁，把纸袋搁在沙发扶手上。

 

“那孩子为啥要咬你脖子？”Happy懵了，下意识问道。

 

这下换Tony莫名其妙了，“在床上咬的阿。”

 

…………

 

这句话无异于一颗重量级核弹直接炸在了Happy跟前，他觉觉得自己可能需要重回医院检测一下身体指标，可能上次体检时没被检查出幻听症这一项。Happy有点儿语无伦次：“P…Peter？Peter parker？”

 

“yeah，这么夸张干什么？我知道他年纪…”

 

“你儿子在床上咬你脖子？还是说Peter Parker是全纽约重名率最高的名字？”Happy没忍住打断了他，他很难把这两件事联系到一起。

 

Tony大脑有一瞬间的空白，这就像每个单词他都认识，但它们却以错误的方式排列在一起，他完全不能理解其中的含义。Tony盯着Happy的眼睛，希望他是在和自己开玩笑。

 

但这事有什么好笑的。

 

“Parker夫妇你也不记得了么？”Happy继续说道，“那次意外中，他们任务失败不幸遇难，手中的机密文件也不翼而飞，不止中情局，多方势力都在找他们的孩子，希望从Peter那里得到线索。再然后就是4年前，may把Peter托付给了你…”Happy声音越来越小。

 

他暗自做了个吞咽的动作，因为Tony的表情，Happy有点不敢再继续说了。

 

那些一直萦绕在Tony周围的轻松快乐的气息似乎都立即消失了。

 

他看着Tony嘴巴微微张了张，但没有发出任何声音，Happy大概知道发生什么事了，但他不确定自己应该说些什么。他看着Tony后退一步，坐倒在沙发上。

 

Tony感到气流正在压迫自己的耳膜，一下一下地，涨得他太阳穴发疼。Happy好像试图跟他说些什么，但他一点声音都听不见了。

 

从前那种熟悉的压抑感重新席卷而来，铺天盖地朝他拍下来。而且比以往任何时候都要强烈。他做好了迎接美好未来的准备，却被生活的一记痛击完全打倒。上帝好像在跟他开玩笑。

 

那些他刻意逃避的，被彻底尘封的画面一帧一帧闪回在他脑海里，他想起刚到他身边的13岁的Peter，害羞地抿嘴笑着的Peter，不敢主动和他说话只是眨着眼睛看他的Peter。

 

渐渐长大会向他撒娇的Peter，声音颤抖着着在雨夜给自己打电话的Peter，还有后来被自己刻意疏远而委屈地低着头Peter。

 

他终于想起到那些被他有意无意忽略的细节细节。

 

比如他刚到家时这幢房子里没有一点情人同居的痕迹，他连润滑剂都找不着。

 

比如Peter从来不要求出门，甚至在他邀请Peter和他出门约会时都摇着头拒绝了。

 

这些事明明如此反常，他却通通都视而不见。一回来就理所当然地把Peter当作自己的情人，拥抱亲吻他。他现在回想起Peter当时的反应，那孩子完全是完全不知所措的。

 

再后面的事……Tony觉得混蛋已经不足以描述自己。Peter没有任何反抗余地被自己按到床上吃干抹净了。

 

Peter被他插到泪眼朦胧地边喘气边喊着daddy，他却一点异样的感觉都没有。

 

从始至终Peter甚至没说一个“不”字，他从来不违背过自己的要求，每次的作业和考试他都能完美完成，Peter一直那么乖那么听话。

 

这次也一样。

 

因为Peter根本什么都不懂，他根本不知道怎么拒绝自己，他根本不知道自己在对他做什么。

 

他可能只是想让自己开心？可能只是为了和自己亲近，可能因为自己从前的刻意疏远彻底伤到了他…

 

老天，他都干了些什么…？

 

从他做了那个梦开始，他就应该毫不犹豫地送走Peter，他那时根本就知道自己完全可以给Peter一个新身份，让他离开自己，Peter已经有能力独自生活。

 

可他没有，他舍不得，他偏要把Peter留在自己这颗定时炸弹身边。

 

Peter本可以上学，去社交，他会每天被闹钟叫醒睡眼惺忪地背上双肩包搭公车去学校，交一些学校里的同龄朋友。也不用太多，一个死党就足够了，他们可以一起做物理作业，周末一起拼Peter最喜欢的乐高玩具。也许Peter会暗恋一个高挑迷人的拉丁裔女孩，那女孩也会喜欢他。绝对的…他那么好。

 

他理应享受和他同龄人一样健康的，正常的生活。

 

而不是在那幢别墅里陪他上床。

 

深深的自我厌恶和懊悔淹没了Tony，窒息感扼住他的喉咙，Tony不得不大口大口深吸气才能让空气灌入胸腔。

 

腕上手表的滴嗒声突然显得那么响亮。Tony的手有些抖，这一刻他好想抽烟。


End file.
